David Angar (Earth-1010)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-1010 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Greying | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = David A. Angar's vocal chords changed when they were subjected to an experimental cancer treatment. His voice has the power to induce immediate catatonia in anyone that hears it. | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = | First = TBA | HistoryText = David A. Angar was an individual listed on S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Gifted Index. At some point, he developed throat cancer, and underwent an experimental treatment to cure his cancer. The energy that bombarded his vocal chords destroyed the tumors, but changed his voice. Since then, his voice carried the power to put anyone that hears it, even a whisper, into a catatonic state. When S.H.I.E.L.D. took notice of this, they decided he wasn't too great a threat to those around him. S.H.I.E.L.D. put a muzzle around his face that prevented him from talking, and imprisoned him in the secret sub-basemnt of the Brynmore Psychiatric Facility in Ohio. Angar remained there until Cal and his team broke him out to recruit him into their crusade against S.H.I.E.L.D. and its director Phil Coulson. With his team assembled, Cal took them to Manitowoc, Wisconsin, Director Coulson's home town. Angar stepped into the middle of the local high school's football field, and let out a loud scream. All of the nearby students (as well as the birds flying overhead) immediately went into a catatonic state. Cal had the members of his team hold the students hostage until Coulson turned himself over to them. Once Coulson arrived, he realized he had no choice but to surrender. Coulson walked on to the middle of the field, and Angar took his gun away from him. Cal came onto the field to face Coulson in person. Before anything could happen, another S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, Melinda May, walked onto the field holding Cal's daughter Daisy at gunpoint. If they didn't let her go back to him, Cal warned he would put the entire town down, and gave a microphone hooked up to the field's speakers to Angar. Before he could make a sound, Cal was whisked away by a mysterious individual, and Coulson used the confusion to make a surprise attack on Angar. Coulson got back his gun, and took down Angar before he could make a sound. Angar and the rest of Cal's team were then taken into S.H.I.E.L.D. custody. | Powers = Sonic Scream: David Angar's voice triggers the central nervous system, which induces immediate catatonia in any individual in his surrounding area with the slightest whisper, capable of incapacitating a whole football team and causing birds to drop from the sky dead | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Sonic Scream Category:Index (Earth-1010)